


He's Back

by AcesOfSpade



Series: Avengers Academy Scarlet Witch AU [4]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), Young Avengers (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, M/M, Mephisto returns, idk how to tag this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:42:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11738238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: Mephisto is back at Avengers Academy. How will Wanda and the twins stop him before he kills the twins like he planned to 15 years ago?





	He's Back

**Author's Note:**

> Still posting these, lol. Mind, this series got in the way of the fic I wanted to be my 100th post-wise, but oh well.

For another few weeks after the dance, Avengers Academy stayed peaceful. Classes continued as usual, though many of the students got bored after a week. They’d come to anticipate invasions, wanting the thrill of fighting to spice up an otherwise boring day at school.

 

The students’ collective wish was granted on an otherwise dull Tuesday afternoon. From out of nowhere, the sky darkened to a crimson red for a few seconds before lightening back up, revealing a figure cloaked in red standing by the gate. He stalked onto the campus, pushing passed everyone he saw that wasn’t who he was looking for.

 

Wanda, who had just finished her last class before her lunch, left her classroom, only to freeze in her spot. She began hyperventilating, her hands trembling in fear. She hoped she was just seeing things, but the reasonable part of her mind told her she wasn’t, that Mephisto was actually standing in the quad. When she finally regained control of her limbs, she turned and ran towards the club, where she knew Vision would be. She managed to stay out of Mephisto’s line of sight, which was a relief.

 

When she fund Vision, she collapsed onto the barstool next to him, still hyperventilating. The staggered breaths shook her petite frame, tears forming in her eyes.

 

“Wanda?” Vision frowned, placing a hand on her lower back and rubbing soft circles there. “What happened? Is everything alright?”

 

Wanda shook her head frantically, pointing towards the quad. Mephisto was still standing there, though he was facing the club with a smirk on his face.

 

“Oh,” Vision muttered, eyes widening as he turned back to Wanda. “I had hoped the cell would be sufficient enough to hold him...” he whispered.

 

“Evidently not,” Wanda mumbled, looking up at Vision with absolute fear in her eyes. “I will not let him separate me from my boys again,” she tried to say firmly, but her voice wavered with tears.

 

“I am sure the Academy will do everything it can to stop him once more,” Vision assured her, though uncertainty crept into his tone. Mephisto was powerful, almost as powerful as Wanda had become, and he would be a formidible adversary to those with no magical abilities.

 

“I hope so,” Wanda sighed, slowly regaining her compsure. “We must find the twins,” she said as firmly as she could, slowly getting to her feet. Vision did as well, keeping an arm around her so she wouldn’t fall.

 

They found the twins at the stadium, Tommy running laps and Billy levitating soccer balls to throw at him. When they spotted their parents, they almost smiled, but the grim looks on their faces stopped them. They were at their parents side in moments, frowning in concern.

 

“Mama? Papa? What’s wrong?” Tommy asked.

 

“M-Mephisto is here, at the Academy,” Wanda muttered, trying not to cry again. She held onto Vision tightly, leaning against him for support. The entire ordeal with Mephisto the first time had really messed up her depression, and now seeing him again, and so close to her babies, her depression and anxiety were flaring up massively.

 

Tommy’s frown deepened to one of concern. “We gotta deal with him then,” he said firmly. “Because I’m not going anywhere. You’re stuck with me.”

 

“Yeah,” Billy nodded. “How do we fight a demon lord?” he wondered aloud.

 

“I don’t care to know how to _fight_ him,” Tommy interjected with a grumble. “I care to know how to _kill_ him.”

 

Billy, taken aback by his brother’s response, frowned. “We’re not killing anyone, Tommy. That makes us no better than him, remember?”

 

Tommy sighed, shoulders slumping. “You can see what he’s done to Mama. You know what he tried to do to us,” he reminded his twin. “I don’t want to have to worry about him doing it ever again.”

 

“And you think I do?” Billy nearly snapped. “I just don’t want to kill anyone, no matter how much they deserve it. I don’t think I’d be able to live with myself, whether I killed him or I sat back and watched one of you do it,” he admitted.

 

That seemed to knock some sense into Tommy, his rigid posture melting into an apologetic one. “I’m sorry. I just... I hate him so much, Billy. And you know how bad I am at not hating people.”

 

“I know, Tommy,” Billy sighed, placing a hand on his shoulder and squeezing it gently. “We’ll figure this out. We usually do.”

 

Tommy nodded slowly, sighing loudly. Anger was something he didn’t deal with very well, and right now he was beyond pissed off.

 

Vision watched with a small smile as the boys talked, Wanda having buried her face in his shoulder. Billy usually knew how to calm his brother down, to show him reason in his unreasonable states. They balanced each other out perfectly.

 

“C’mon, let’s go rally the troops,” Tommy joked, meaning as many magic users as they could get on their side. Amora would be difficult, Loki might do it, Nico was all for kicking Mephisto’s ass already, and Stephen would be a maybe. It all fell on how well the twins could pitch the fight.

 

The twins set off, running into Nico first. She was just leaving the Quinjet Hanger, probably just returning from visiting her friends in LA. Tommy raced over to her, not really bothering with pleasantries.

 

“We need your help,” Tommy said once he had Nico’s attention.

 

“With?” Nico frowned. Nobody ever really needed her help around here.

 

“Mephisto,” Tommy said, pointing towards the quad.

 

“Gladly,” Nico nodded, not needing any futher explanation. She knew Mephisto was an ass; she’d happily show him what it felt like to be kicked there.

 

“Thanks,” Tommy nodded. “You seen Loki anywhere?”

 

“I’d check Brian’s dorm,” Nico snickered, waving as she headed off to go prepare for an epic fight.

 

Billy raised an eyebrow, shaking his head and telling Tommy he’d go find Stephen. Tommy set off to the dorms to find Loki, though he wasn’t sure he wanted to now.

 

Just as Nico suspected, Loki was just leaving Brian’s dorm when Tommy got there. After a few awkward minutes of conversation, Loki argeed t help fight Mephisto on the grounds that Tommy told _no one_ what he had just seen. Tommy knew better than to say anything, because the God of Mischief had quite the reputation for some terrible punishments.

 

After (somehow) convincing all the sorcerers on campus to help them, the twins went to find their sister. She needed to know about this too, even if she didn’t have magical abilities like Billy. After all, Wanda had appointed herself Viv’s mother too.

 

They found her at Hawkeye’s Apartment, playing with her little penguin friend that Tommy had named Data. She stopped throwing fish at him when she saw her brothers, smiling pleasently in their direction until she realized how serious they looked.

 

“William? Thomas?” Viv frowned, worried for her older brothers. “Did something happen?”

 

“You could say that,” Billy nodded grimly. “Mephisto has decided to rear his ugly head at the Academy again, and this time, he’s here for us or Mama.”

 

Viv frowned, worry painting itself on her usually blank face. “What are we going to do?” she asked softly, looking at her brothers with such a scared expression they both surged forward to hug her tightly.

 

“We’ve got every magician in the school on our side,” Billy assured her. “Including the two Asgardians. We’ll kick his ass no problem, I’m sure of it.”

 

“I do not wish to lose any of you,” Viv admitted softly. “I hope they are enough. Mephisto is powerful, from what I have read.”

 

“Yeah, well just between Mama and me, we can take him,” Billy stated. “The rest are just in case.”

 

“C’mon,” Tommy muttered. “Let’s go fight a demon.”

 

Billy and Viv nodded, pulling out of the group hug. Viv looked like she was going to cry, if she were capable of that, and it broke Billy’s heart. She just recently got a proper family, and now she might lose them again. The mere thought made Billy want to cry, especially considering it would be _him_ that she lost. He’d grown fond of his little sister, and he would miss her dearly if anything happened to him.

 

Tommy took his siblings by the hand, racing over to the quad. The rest of the magicians had gathered as well, in various states of annoyance or anger. Wanda was the last to arrive, standing with her children, ready to fight.

 

Mephisto had mostly been ignoring the students, up until the twins and Wanda showed their faces. He grinned wickedly, gliding over to the trio.

 

“Ah, Miss Maximoff,” he all but cooed, brushing her fingers over her cheek. “So nice to see you. It’s been what, 15 years?”

 

“Leave me alone,” Wanda grumbled, flinching at his touch.

 

“Ah, but where’s the fun in that?” Mephisto smirked, turning to the twins. “My how you’ve grown,” he observed. “The power coursing through your veins is immense, young one,” he said to Billy. “I can almost taste it.”

 

Billy scowled, stepping away from him. “Creep,” he muttered under his breath.

 

Tommy pushed his sleeves above his elbows, getting ready for a fight.

 

“Ah, you must be Thomas then,” Mephisto smirked. “Not a drop of magic, but an iron will.”

 

“I don’t need magic to kick your ass,” Tommy spat, hands balling into tight fists.

 

“Fiesty, aren’t you?” Mephisto chuckled. “Tell me, do you have any _real_ powers? Or do you just hit things?”

 

“I can turn you into a pile of dust,” Tommy stated evenly. “Or give you whiplash so severe your head comes clean off your body. Your choice.”

 

“You must be a speedster like your dear uncle then,” Mephisto reasoned. “Not magic, but good enough.”

 

“You are not _touching_ my babies,” Wanda snapped, red energy flowing around her fingers. “I will not let you separate me from them again. I just got them back.”

 

“How adorable,” Mephisto cooed. “Mother’s protective instincts are still there, after 15 years of not being a mother.”

 

“No thanks to you,” Wanda growled, stepping closer to Mephisto.

 

Nico, from seeimingly nowhere, had pinned Mephisto to the Mission Board with the Staff of One, eyes glowing a pinkish-red colour as she scowled.

 

“Listen here, buddy,” she said. “I don’t know what kind of sick, twisted mind you must have, but I reccommend backing off and leaving Wanda alone. This Academy is stacked with sorcerers, and we can take you out like a flyswatter to a bug. You may be Satan himself pretty much, but we’re a team. There’s more than one of us.”

 

“How cute,” Mephisto chuckled, making no move to escape Nico’s grasp. “You think a bunch of human sorcerers are any match for me? Pathetic.”

 

From the group of sorcerers, Loki and Amora stalked towards Mephisto, looking right pissed off.

 

“This is personal now,” Loki spat, his staff joining the Staff of One on Mephisto’s chest. “I am no mere Midgardian, you fool. I am the God of Mischief, and I will _end you_.”

 

“And I am the goddess of sorcery,” Amora snapped. “I outclass a lowly demon lord on a bad day.”

 

“Simple mistake,” Mephisto shrugged, though he seemed to tense up in uncertainty. He hadn’t expected Asgardians to be part of the Academy, but he’d adapt.

 

Wanda, Billy, and Stephen made their way over to the Mission Board as well, various colours of magical energy swirling around their hands and trailing up their arms. Wanda’s scarlet red energy shone the brightest, making Tommy cover his eyes from his spot by the bench.

 

Upon hearing Wanda approach, Nico and Loki backed away from Mephisto with a sharp glare, stepping into the group of sorcerers.

 

Wanda stepped in front of the group, staring Mephisto down. Sure, there were only six of them, but they all looked pretty pissed off. Magical energy in five different colours danced in the air, signifying their readiness for a real fight.

 

“Mephisto, I am asking you one more time,” Wanda said evenly. “Leave Avengers Academy now, and we will spare you.”

 

“It’s going to take more than that, sweetheart,” Mephisto scoffed, rolling his eyes. Black smoke-like magic sparked from his fingertips, declaring the battle ‘officially’ started.

 

The first shot was fired by Nico and the Staff of One, a quick utterance of ‘tangle’ creating a rope that barely missed tying up Mephisto. Nico cursed, trying to think of a better spell.

 

Next was Billy, whose eyes were glowing the same electric blue as his hands. He held his palms towards Mephisto, a stern look on his face.

 

“Iwantyoutofreeze,” he said loudly, which seemed to work. Mephisto froze in his spot, unable to move.

 

Stephen fired an unknown hex at Mephisto, which extinguished the smoke he was emitting.

 

Amora and Loki, for once, were cooperating. They stepped forward in unison, green sparks firing off towards Mephisto. Loki had tied Mephisto’s hands behind his back, while Amora gagged him so he would be unable to cast verbal spells.

 

Wanda stepped up last, sizing up the bound and gagged Mephisto with an almost satisfied smirk.

 

“How the tables have turned,” she chuckled darkly. “You are the helpless one, and I have the upper hand. I could kill you right now, with a simple snap of my fingers, but I will not. Because I am a better person than you are; I will not kill my enemies. I have a much more sinister punishment for you,” she said with narrowed eyes, making a complicated gesture towards the man. He screamed against the gag, as if he was burning from the inside out.

 

The spell didn’t last long, but it served its desired purpose: Mephisto was no longer a sorcerer. Wanda had taken his power from him, rendering him a simple demon.

 

“There. Now you are unable to hurt anyone anymore,” Wanda smirked. She had his power floating above him, a large ball of inky smoke trapped within her own. The student sorcerers watched in awe as she crushed the ball, seemingly destroying it in a matter of moments, Mephisto screaming the entire time.

 

“I didn’t think that was possible...” Stephen muttered in awe. Even though he was the Sorcerer Supreme, there were things he still wasn’t capable of. Like completely destroying someone’s powers.

 

“Many things are possible, Mr. Strange,” Wanda hummed, “when you are the Nexus of Realities.”

 

Stephen froze, eyes widening. “You’re...?” he muttered in surprise, not realizing for himself.

 

Wanda nodded. “It is a long story, involving Chtton and a few others,” she explained.

 

“Well, at least we dealt with him,” Nico said, gesturing to Mephisto. “Back to his cell then?”

 

“Care to do the honours?” Wanda nodded, watching as Nico transported Mephisto back to his cell.

 

Tommy felt the tension in his body melt away when Mephisto was sent back to his cell, a sigh of relief passing his lips.

 

“He can’t hurt us again, can he?” Tommy asked hopefully.

 

“He cannot,” Wanda nodded, pulling the twins in for a hug.

 

“Good,” the twins muttered in unison, hugging Wanda as tightly as they could.


End file.
